Their Revenge
by TrampledRose
Summary: Sequel to The Pain Of Love. Requested by a guest that goes by Gigi. please read!


**_Request by a guest that goes by Gigi. This is for you! I hope you like it! I do not own MBAV, blah blah blah... READ ON!_**

_Their Revenge _

~Benny's P.O.V.~

Me and Erica started dating after that. I even got her to talk to Ethan and Rory a little, it was astonishing.

And you'd be stunned how fast she went back to a nerd. She snorted when she laughed, she always had a say in the best superhero fights me and Ethan had, and she wears her hair up!

But she still twiched a little around the cool kids. I hate it. Watching her do that, then something felt different. Either her grip on my hand would loosen some, or she would move away a little from me. It wasn't the best feeling. After a week or so, it was so annoying and noticeable, even Ethan was saying stuff about it. The final bell sounded and I met up with Erica.

"Want me to walk you home?" But just as I asked, a small group of cool girls walked by and laughed at us. Erica shrinked away from me a little. I sighed.

"Just ignore them!" I said angily. She looked at me.

"Sorry, but I think I'll walk home alone today. Thanks, though. I'll see you tomorrow." With a swift kiss on the cheek, she looked down and turned the other way. This was the first time she had turned me down for being together. She was immediately flanked by the small group. They were still laughing at her, but did not touch her. I had a feeling something was gonna go wrong. I followed them.

I tried to stay as close as possible without looking creepy. I could hear them clearly, I was so close... or were they just that loud?

"So, Erica. You and the nerd still vergins?" One asked. Erica's ears reddened.

"Yes, now leave me alone." She whispered.

"You know, Erica, you're so boring. I say we eat her. No one will miss you." The girl flashed fangs at Erica. She looked like she just remembered she had fangs. She hissed back.

"Good luck with that. I might not be the best meal." The girl growled. All the others hissed. _Oh crap. Run Erica. _I thought, but to no good. She stood her ground, still hissing. The girl laughed, throwing insult after insult.

"Oh my God, you call that a hiss?"

"Look at her hair! What is it, crazy hair day?"

"Tell me, if you're a vampire, why haven't you ate your little dork of a boyfriend yet?"

"Yea, if you don't, _we will_." Erica's hissed faltered and stopped.

"You lay a finger on him, I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" One interupted. "Try to stake us? Sam! Go get the dork." One of the girls nodded and flashed in front of me.

"Ew, you follow your girlfriend home? That's creepy." She grabbed me and my feet left the ground. I was put back down in front of Erica.

"You were following me?" She asked, her voice rumbling with anger.

"They were being mean to you! I wanted to make sure you got home okay." I said sheepishly. She sighed. The girls laughed.

"How romantic. Not!"

"Now, we bite him." Sam said hungerily.

"No! You don't touch him!" Erica shouted. She looked murderous.

"She's right, Sam. I'll do that." The first girl to flash her fangs was in front of me. I gasped and closed my eyes.

"NO!" A thump; screaming; hissing. I opened my eyes. Erica was holding a stake to the ground and the others had a circle around us.

"Erica..." She didn't let me finish.

"You didn't have to follow me, Benny. You forget I can handle myself."

"So have you! You act like you forgot how to use your fangs!"

"Look, we can talk about this later!" She shouted. All the other vampires were coming at us. Well, at me, but Erica blocked them all, reusing her stake frequently. There was more then I thought. I was yearning to help her. I was just standing there, waiting for all of the other vampires to die. I looked around, and there was another stake on the ground. Any that got too close I killed. We were done. She was panting.

"Erica? You okay?"

"Yea, just, haven't fed in a while, used my vampire speed, not mixing perfectly." She said slowly. I nodded.

"Erica, I just want you to know, if you ever get too hungry, and you need to, I can lend you some blood. If I can remember, I heard you liked it."

"Well, that's very sweet, Benny, but I can't without killing you."

"Than don't bite my neck, bite my wrist."

"You would still bleed out."

"Ethan didn't!"

"He had venom in him!" She snapped.

"Well, then, if I applied pressure after it-"

"The pain would be unbearable. You'll be paralized for a while. It'll feel like you're freezing from the inside out." She whispered.

"How do you know? I thought you got turned, not drank from." She looked down.

"I knew that girl that tried to kill you first, her name was Olivia. Last year, when I was a human, she showed me she was a vampire and drank from me. You do _not_ want vampire fangs no you. Ethan had a little venom to keep it level. He passed out, you don't. Trust me."

"It doesn't sound too bad if it helps you, you know." She smiled.

"You would do that for me?" I nodded.

"I would do anything for you."

"Well thanks, but I'm better know. But I'll take that walk home." She winked and turned.

But when she did, two sharp pains were in my neck as hands appeared on my waist to keep me up, as I was falling. I couldn't make a sound, due to the bite being though my airpipe. Panic ran though me. After all the trouble she went though to protect me... wasted. It felt like a hickie, just with more pain. The girl finished, I fell to the ground and cried out immediately. Erica, from what I saw of her, whipped around.

"It is done." The vampire whispered, and I knew it was Sam, sounding is if she was blessed. Erica roared and soon, only one vampire was around me. She crouched down.

"Benny! Oh no, this is bad... blink if you know what I'm saying, _please_." I blinked.

"Okay, um, tell me what to do." I mouthed _Turn me_. "I can't Benny. I just- just can't." _Please._ She whimpered and leaned down toward my shivering body. I waited, thinking. She was right. I felt like I was freezing. Frostbite, really. The idea of a blanket or warmth sounded so far away. She kissed my teeth marks in my neck.

"I'm so sorry for this. Benny, I'm so sorry." _Turn me._ I coughed up blood on my shirt. She sobbed and more fangs. I tried to scream, but it didn't work. A pushing sensation in my neck, and she pulled away.

"Benny..." I was still unmoving, but something was definately happening. The freezing slowly turned to an agonizing burning. I _needed_ to scream. I was begging my body for the freezing to return. After a minute, my throat felt different and I found my voice. I still wanted to scream, but Erica's face now was too much, if I said anything wrong, she would break down.

"Iz gon' be ok, Er'ca." Hey, I tried. And it worked a little. She gave a small grin, is if unsure. I smiled.

"Benny, this is my fault. I shouldv'e just showed them my fangs to start with."

"Yea, now we boz have flangs, don' we?" I mumbled. Her smile grew a little.

"I guess we do."

"But you know, Er'ca, we cas be togezer forezer." She was really smiling now.

"Yea, I hope so."

**_I hope you got a chance to read this, Gigi! And liked it too? No, too much to hope. And same with all of you? You'll have to review and tell me! ~TrampledRose_**


End file.
